While performing routine construction, maintenance, and other related activities, it is often useful to quickly hang a heavy item such as a paint-can or electric saw to a nearby hook or rod for easy access. In farming or animal husbandry, it is often useful to quickly secure a farm animal to a post with a leash. In other activities, it can be useful to quickly secure a coil of wire for spooling, to bind temporary fencing materials across a median to prevent breaching, to secure various pieces of luggage together, and the like.
Conventional solutions to these problems often involve using ropes that require tying, wires that must be twisted and cut, cable ties that can be used only once, and similar devices that are either relatively difficult to use or configure (for example, requiring two hands or tools), or are single-use-only and therefore are not cost effective or are potentially wasteful and/or harmful to the environment. A securing device that can be quickly installed, quickly removed, and reused repeatedly is desired.